Eleven Words, Eleven Stories
by NibiNoNEKO
Summary: Eleven stories of a romance that has seen strife and sorrow. Eleven stories about a romance so perfect, that it rises from the ashes like phoenix. SasoSaku. For Gigiceriser’s Challenge.


Eleven Words, Eleven Stories

Rating: K-T

Summary:

A perfect romance and eleven stories, all too magnificent for me to truly describe. SasoSaku,

For Gigiceriser's Challenge.

* * *

1.Labor:

It was gruesome, the thing called labor was. She cried and screamed with all her might, and he tried to soothe her, emotionless demeanor long forgotten. Many wails later, cries of a different kind were heard, and the soft cooing of a mother's voice made him reminiscence of his own childhood.

* * *

2. Palace: They had long left the ninja countries and Japan when they came upon a deserted palace. It was a strange place. It's architecture bizarre and foreign. But when Sakura came down with ancient silk shawls, and did a dance of leaps, turns, and twirls, Sasori suddenly felt a soothing feeling. As if the waves of perfume from the cloth and the sound of her voice can turn the most hostile place into a place like a mother's arms.

* * *

3.Crib: The crib was a work of art, Sakura thought. No surprise there, for Sasori was a master craftsman. She peered through the ornamented bars of the crib, cooing and crooning at the small red haired girl staring through the bars at her. It was sturdy too, for the girl, as strong as she was, was able to be kept there safely.

* * *

4.Pear: Sasori eyed the strange fruit suspiciously, as if it was going to come alive and eat him. Sakura giggling at his behavior snatched the pear from his hands and gave it to Chiyo. The girl bit it, making the juice come out and she greedily lapped it up. Sasori raised an eyebrow while his infant daughter ate the pear, and then continued on to glaring at the core. When Sakura reached for a pear he gave her such a look, which he later swore made the pear shrivel.

* * *

5. Commotion: Heavens behold that was a commotion when he ran away with the girl known as Haruno Sakura. Akatsuki is still shocked about it to this very day, and he had heard that Tsunade of Konoha has had a hangover since. He sympathized with them too, for it was absurd, the thought of a 15-year-old medical konouchi eloping with a forty-year-old missing Nin. Sometimes he wondered whether he should have made her into a puppet.

* * *

6. Pillow: He certainly wasn't the type to make a good pillow. He was made of hard wood and metal, and usually his presence meant death. But not to the girl beside though. They were somewhere in the woods, three months into their elopement, and it was nighttime. Ideal for her rest. The girl beside him tossed and turned, and he found himself growing infuriated. She suddenly draped her arms over him, puller Sasori closer, and eventually settling on his chest. He sighed in content as he felt the girl snuggle up to his chakra core, blissfully unaware of the fact that he may kill her in a second. He smiled, and closed his eyes in mock sleep.

* * *

7. Likelihood: Hazel met Hazel and Red met Green. A true nature child, Chiyo was. But it gave Sakura's heart (And his nonexistent one) cardiac arrest when the child would wander off to pick some flowers or some other trivial thing. Both were stubborn as mules. Steam rose as Father scorned Daughter, while Mother watched on negligently. Lo and behold, Daughter soon stuck out her tongue and Father crumpled into a heap of defeated wood. Chiyo had won the battle. Yet the likeliness was hilarious.

* * *

8. Bazaar: They had to earn their living somehow, and in a small part of eastern Russia they found people appreciated Sasori's gift in puppetry. Using their mediocre Russian skills, they were able to sell dolls and puppets in a bazaar.

"Kukli e marionetteki! Toka twa rubla!"

"Kupiti Marionetteki!"

And of course, Sasori performed. Tiny little faces watched in amazement as Sasori pulled invisible strings, for chakra being long forgotten. Pretty stories were played out in silent dances as these lovely, lifelike puppets danced with each other, each saying something inaudible.

* * *

9. Paranoia: Sasori found that even after all these years seeing him with puppets was still a source for paranoia. She was 19 now, and Chiyo three, and he still had the habit of pulling the strings. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it the training she still religiously withheld, but the wariness of her stature and eyes made him remember who she was, and who he himself was.

* * *

10. Counterpoint: Looking back on their fight, he understood the theme of it. Counterpoint. They fit perfectly, two conjoining melodies as different as possible, yet like clones. She was an antidote to his poison, and he was war, a child brought up in a sea of silence and composure, while she was peace, a child bought in waves of happy voices and outspokenness. Two different principles, both taught to them by their masters, fighting to prove something. And when the mist cleared there was only the principles and two very different people seeking to be acknowledged.

* * *

11.Phoenix: They lived on, watching Chiyo grow and live. Soon Sakura came to him, spoke the words he dreaded and must obey. Both travel on, wooden yet in love. A story of a perfect romance, their love rekindled each day like a phoenix rising out of It's ashes._

* * *

_

_but I love him_

_truly._

* * *

NNN:Chokes on fluff. Ok, that was Gigi's very very old challenge. You know the drill, dedicated to SasoSakuluvclub for being uber.

So tell me what you think, alright?


End file.
